


Through the wardrobe

by Fantasticoncer



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crossover, Eventual Romance, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow To Update, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, protective caspian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: When Grindelwald attacked, Percival hid his daughter Andrea in a wardrobe, despite knowing that it would not matter much. He prayed to Merlin that his daughter would be safe. His prayers were answered, but not in the way that he expectedAndrea gets teleported to a new world with new friends, new enemies and talking animals





	1. Talking animals?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Percival smiled down at his sleeping seven year old daughter Andrea. She was the last thing that he had left of his deceased wife Giselle. Well, her and the necklace that she carried around her neck. His wife had died about a year ago from a rare disease that not even magic could cure. It hurt incredibly to be seperated from his soulmate forever, but he fought through the pain to raise their daughter. 

He sighed and looked down at the words on his daughter's bare forearm. _"Where am I?"_ was an incredible vague mark and could mean anything in any sort of circumstances. His wife had laughed about it, when she had been alive. Merlin, how he missed her. He hoped that his daughter's soulmate would treat her like a queen, even if she couldn't do any magic by herself. He sighed again.

His daughter's life would not be easy as a squib descendant of a powerful family, but he didn't care. She was his daughter and that was all that mattered. Tucking his daughter in and kissing her forehead, he went to bed himself and fell asleep soon enough. It seemed only seconds later that he shot right up in bed at hearing a loud crash outside, the wards around his house breaking and shattering.

He took a quick look outside and saw none other than Gellert Grindelwald walking towards his house, an evil, determined grin on his face. Percival grabbed his wand, when he heard a little voice coming out of a different room. "Daddy?" His daughter's voice called out, sounding confused and scared. Feeling his blood freeze in fear, he raced to her room, just as he heard the front door getting blasted to pieces.

Percival lifted his scared daughter up into his arms and looked around, trying to apparate away, but failing. He closed his eyes in despair, hearing Grindelwald call him from downstairs. "Percy, where are you?" The dark wizard called mockingly. Andrea trembled in her father's arms. "Who is that, daddy?" She whispered in fear. Percival rocked her back-and-forth, trying to come up with something different. "That's Gellert Grindelwald. He's a very bad man." He whispered. 

Seeing his daughter's wardrobe, he went over to a desperate plan B. He ran towards it and opened the door, hearing Grindelwald coming up the stairs. He put his daughter in the back of the wardrobe and looked at her, knowing full well that this could be the last time that he saw her. "Don't come out of this wardrobe, until I come and get you, understood?" He whispered urgently. Andrea quickly nodded, clutching her teddy bear.

Taking a deep breath, he cupped her face and caressed her cheek. "I love you, sweetheart. Never forget that." He whispered, kissing her forehead. Taking one more look, he stood up and closed the door.  _'Please, Merlin or anyone else. I beg you to keep my daughter safe.'_ He thought, before walking out of the room and missing the flash of light coming from the wardrobe. He tensed at seeing Grindelwald arrive at the top of the stairs. The dark wizard smiled at seeing him.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if you weren't home." He said. Percival glared at him, refusing to step away from the door. He would protect his daughter, until his last breath. Seeing how he wasn't in the mood for a chat, Grindelwald shot the first spell at him. They duelled for several minutes. Percival fought bravely, but his refusal to move became his downfall. Grindelwald finally managed to bring him down and bind him, before stepping over him into the room that he had been protecting. 

"Well, what do we have here? I didn't know that you had a child, Percy. Where is she, if I may ask?" He mused out loud. Percival simply glared at him not saying anything. Suddenly, the wardrobe caught Grindelwald's attention and he walked towards it. He opened the door, only to find nothing. A bit confused, he closed the door again. Percival looked down in relief, realising that his prayers had been heard.

Grindelwald huffed and walked towards his new prisoner. "Come on, Percy. We have a lot of work to do." He said, before grabbing the other man and apparating them to the basement. Percival closed his eyes. He knew that he would probably never see his daughter again and that was alright. She was safe and away from Grindelwald. He didn't care about what would happen to him, as long as she was safe. 

\--------------------------------

Andrea ran through the forest, the twigs and stones hurting her bare feet. There had been a flash of light and she suddenly had been in a forest. Scared out of her mind, she had started to run. She tripped over a root and fell, letting out a cry of pain in the process and clutching her bear even tighter. She suddenly heard footsteps nearby. "Who's there?" A gruff voice asked and a small man with red hair appeared from the tree line, a dagger in his hands.

He was followed by another small man with black hair and a badger walking on his hind paws. The first man lowered his dagger in confusion at seeing the young girl lying on the ground, staring at them in fear and confusion. The badger slowly walked to her. "Oh, you poor thing." He muttered. Andrea gave him a look. Did she just heard the badger  _talk?!_ "Trufflehunter. Leave her here. Her family will probably be nearby and they will see us." The black-haired man said.

The badger, Trufflehunter, sniffed the air. "I don't smell any other human, except for her. Where is your family, little one?" He asked, looking at Andrea. Realising that the badger could actually talk and that she wasn't imagining it, Andrea curled into herself, holding her teddy bear tightly. "I don't know. A bad man attacked and daddy put me in the wardrobe and then, I was suddenly here." She whispered.

Trufflehunter shared a look with the others, just as Andrea looked up at the badger. "Where's my daddy?" She asked in a small voice. Trufflehunter gently patted her back. "I don't know, little one, but we're going to find out." He said. The black haired man started to protest, but Trufflehunter quickly cut him off. "Nikabrik, she's just a little girl. She needs our help." He said, gently taking her hand in his paws and pulling her up. 

With grumbling from the black haired man, the remarkable group led the little girl to an open spot in the forest. After a few minutes, more figures appeared from the trees: animals, centaurs, fauns and more. Andrea immediately heard whispers going around and several creatures looked at her in suspicion. One of the centaurs walked forwards. "Trufflehunter. Why have you called us here and who is the human girl?" He asked.

Trufflehunter stepped forwards and told them about how they had found her in the forest and how her family had apparently been attacked. Andrea honestly wanted to keep her head to it, but she had been abruptly awoken in the middle of the night and her body demanded sleep. Seeing the young girl almost fall asleep standing, the red-haired man gently helped her sit down against a tree, so that she could rest. 

Andrea fell asleep soon after and was asleep throughout the entire meeting. Several of ther creatures wanted to send her back to the Telmarine capital, but Andrea did not look like a Telmarine. Some of the darker creatures wanted to leave her for dead, but most of them opposed to that. It was decided that Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Trumpkin, the red-haired dwarf, would take care of her for now. 

One of the fauns gently lifted the girl up and carried her to the home of the three. With some difficulty, they managed to get her inside and put her on a spare bed. The faun quickly left after that. "I hope that you know what you're doing." Nikabrik huffed to Trufflehunter. The badger gave him a look, before turning towards the sleeping girl and brushing her hair back.

This was how Andrea Graves came to live in the hidden community of the old Narnians. Years passed and once she was old enough, the creatures taught her several different things. The fauns taught her to fight with blades and bows and arrows. The centaurs taught her the position of the stars and what they meant. The talking animals taught her what was poisonous to eat and what wasn't. They didn't find a way to get her home, but they hoped that one day, they would.

The centaurs always said to her that what has to happen, would happen. The old Narnians were very unhappy with their lives. They were suppressed and hunted by the Telmarines and they wanted an opportunity to get their country back. An opportunity offered itself about one-and-a-half decade after Andrea landed in Narnia, when a fugitive prince ran into their forest on horseback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	2. Caspian

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

Andrea P. O. V

The last one-and-a-half decade had gone by really fast in some ways and really slow in others. Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Trumpkin have been taking care of me ever since I had arrived and I still lived with them. I knew several different ways of fighting, although I was better with a bow and arrow than with blades. They still hadn't found a way to bring me home and I was old enough by now to realise that the chance was very small. 

Glenstorm, the leader of the centaurs, had told me that only The Great Lion Aslan had the power to send me home and most of the Narnians believed him to be a myth. Nothing more than a legend. I always frowned at that, vaguely remembering hearing a lion's roar when I had been teleported to Narnia, although I could've been mistaken. I sighed deeply, before helping trufflehunter with stitching a piece of cloth together.

We suddenly heard commotion outside and Trufflehunter ordered me to stay inside, before he, Nikabrik and Trumpkin went to check it out. I suddenly heard the sound of a horn, before it became quiet. Peeking outside the door, I saw Nikabrik and Trufflehunter trying to bring an unconscious young man into the house. I quickly went out and helped them. We put him on my bed as that was the only human-sized platform in the house. "Where's Trumpkin?" I asked.

Trufflehunter sighed deeply. "He went to distract ther guards that were chasing the young lad." He replied and I looked down, knowing that that was pretty much a suicide mission. Trumpkin may have been a grump, but he was part of the family. Trufflehunter bandaged the young man's head and asked if I could watch over him. I agreed, mostly because he had taken my bed. I looked down at the young man. I had to admit that he was handsome.

He was about my age and had tanned skin and dark hair. Having nothing better to do, I grabbed a book and started reading, humming my father's old lullaby under my breath. With my necklace and teddy bear, it was the only thing that I had left of my old world and I had done my best to remember it, even writing it down once I could write. Trufflehunter still had it around the house somewhere.

The Narnians had helped me get new clothing over the years by secretly stealing things when people weren't looking. While I felt bad that they had to steal clothing for me, it wasn't as if a faun could go to the marketplace in broad daylight. Life was hard for them, always in hiding and fearing that one day, the Telmarines would come to hunt them down. Even I was wary of them and I was human

I must have fallen asleep somewhere in the night as Trufflehunter gently woke me up for breakfast. Once we had eaten, I resumed my spot besides the bed. After a few hours, I noticed him starting to stir. His brown eyes opened and looked around, before falling on me and he immediately tensed. I raised my hand in a gesture of peace. He looked at me in suspicion. "Where am I?" He asked softly, an accent in his voice.

I smiled gently at him. "You're safe. That's all you need to know." I whispered. His eyes widened and I frowned in confusion. I only understood when his eyes glanced at his arm. Rolling back my sleeve, I showed him my mark and he let out a shaky breath. His eyes saw something behind me and he tensed even more. I looked around and saw Trufflehunter standing there, having come to check up on us. 

I smiled at the young man. "It's alright. He's a friend. No one's going to hurt you here." I assured him. Nikabrik, who had come in as well, huffed loudly. "That remains to be seen." He said, resulting in glares from me and Trufflehunter. "What are you?" The man asked. Trufflehunter chuckled dryly, going to the kitchen to get some soup. "You would think more people would recognise a badger when they saw one." He muttered.

"No, I mean that you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct." The man said. "Well, sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik snarked, resulting in another glare from me. If there was anyone with whom I wasn't as close as with Trufflehunter, it would be Nikabrik. I had gotten used to his negative comments, but that didn't mean that I had to like them. Trufflehunter came back with a bowl of soup.

"Here we go. Still hot." He said, putting it on the bedside table next to my bear. "Since when do we own a hotel for Telmarine soldiers?" Nikabrik asked in disbelief. The young man revealed that he was not a soldier, but prince Caspian aka the heir to the throne. Just my luck that my soulmate is a prince. Getting up from the bed, Caspian pulled off his bandage and told us that his uncle had tried to kill him, because he wanted the throne and now had his own heir. 

"That changes things." I muttered, feeling pity for him. "Yeah. At least we don't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik said. Having had enough, I hit him on the back of his head. Caspian got his chainmail and sword, before starting to get out, saying that he had to leave. Before he left, Trufflehunter told him that the horn that he blew once belonged to queen Susan the Gentle and that it was rumoured to be magical

Seeing that he still wanted to leave, I made a decision. "I'll go with you." I said, standing up as well. Trufflehunter immediately objected to this. I turned to him. "He doesn't know the forest. I do. He'll get lost otherwise." I argued. Trufflehunter still didn't agree with it, but I grabbed my own weapons and gave Caspian a look that said that he wasn't going to get rid of me, smirk included. He didn't look happy about it, but he knew that I had been right about him getting lost. 

Trufflehunter finally agreed and we were on our way. There was some awkward silence for a while. "I must admit that you weren't exactly what I expected." He said nervously. I smiled dryly. "Then, what did you expect? A noble lady, who's all prim and proper?" I asked and I could see that yes, that was exactly what he had been expecting. I shook my head, knowing that before today, Caspian never would've imagined his life turning out this way. 

"To be honest: I did not know what to expect, especially after coming to live with Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Trumpkin." I said, showing him my mark again. He looked at it, before looking me in the eyes, a question in his own orbs. I shook my head, not wanting to talk about it. He nodded in understanding and we continued on. I really hoped that we wouldn't run into any Narnians, as this situation would be very difficult to explain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's my birthday :)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. The old Narnians

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Andrea P. O. V

We walked through a field of low plants, when we heard footsteps behind us and we stopped. "We can hear you." I said with a sigh as Caspian and I turned around. After a few seconds, Trufflehunter and Nikabrik appeared from behind the trees. "I just think that we need to wait for the kings and queens of old." Trufflehunter said. Caspian and I shared a look, before continuing on. 

"Fine, then. Go ahead, Andrea. I want to see you explaining to the minotaurs why you are helping a telmarine." Nikabrik said. This caught Caspian's attention. "Minotaurs? They're real?" He asked. "And very bad tempered." I muttered. "Not to mention, big." Nikabrik added with Trufflehunter agreeing and saying that they were huge. "What about centaurs? Do they still exist?" Caspian asked, now wanting to know more. 

I shrugged in answer. "The centaurs will possibly be on your side, but I don't know what the others will do." I told him. Caspian was silent for a few seconds, before speaking up again. "What about Aslan?" He asked, making all three of us pause in our tracks. We turned to him. "How do you know so much about Narnians?" I asked. Caspian shrugged. "Stories." Was all that he said. I frowned a bit, feeling him become slightly defensive about the subject. 

Trufflehunter apparently did not sense it as he continued the questioning. "Wait a minute. Your father told you stories about Narnia?" He asked and Caspian became even more defensive and closed off. "No, my professor did. Listen, I'm sorry. These are not the type of questions that you should be asking." He muttered angrily, before passing by us. I looked after him, before following. "I know what that feels like." I muttered, remembering how it felt to lose everything that I had ever known. 

Caspian looked at me with surprised eyes, but before he could say something, we suddenly heard something behind us and Trufflehunter smelled humans that weren't us. We turned and saw Telmarine soldiers closing in on us, some already aiming their crossbows. We started to run, but one of the arrows hit Trufflehunter in the leg. Caspian ran back to get him and I readied my own bow and arrow to cover his back. 

Caspian ran back with Trufflehunter over his shoulder and gave him to Nikabrik, before pulling his sword, ready to face them. I stood by his side. He glanced at me. "You should go. It is me that they want." He muttered. I shook my head and tightened the string of my bow, pulling the arrow even further back. "Not a chance." I replied, shooting one of the soldiers. Then, some of the plants started rustling and one-by-one the soldiers started to fall.

Once the last soldier had fallen, something clearly made its way through the low plants towards Caspian. Something jumped out of the plants and knocked him on his back. It was my good friend Reepicheep. "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine." The small mouse said, standing on his chest and pointing his tiny sword at his face. I almost giggled at Caspian's confused face. "You are a mouse." Was all that he said.

I couldn't hold myself in anymore and burst out into laughter, catching the attention of both of them. "Lady Andrea. What are you doing here with this Telmarine?" Reepicheep asked, sounding insulted and betrayed. I smiled at him. "He is my soulmate, Reep and he is the one, who blew the horn." I replied. This gave the mouse pause for a few seconds, slowly lowering his sword.

"Then let him bring it forward. This is the reason that we have gathered." We suddenly heard a low voice say. We looked up and saw Glenstrom and several other centaurs appear from the trees. One of them lifted the wounded Trufflehunter up and carried him into the forest to be treated. I put my arrow back in my quiver and my bow back around my shoulders as we started to walk further into the forest. As we walked, Caspian turned towards me.

"Did you mean what you said? About knowing what it felt like?" He asked carefully. I smiled dryly and nodded. "Why do you think I'm living with such a grump as Nikabrik? My family is long gone." I muttered, trying to ignore the pain that always appeared when talking about my father and my past. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled slightly at Caspian, thankful for the comfort that he tried to offer. He smiled back, before we continued on.

That night, several Narnians got together. To say that they were not happy to see a Telmarine in their midst, would be an enormous understatement. They screamed and shouted, not letting Caspian have a say at all. I stood to the side with Trufflehunter, although I felt uncomfortable about not helping my soulmate. Several Narnians called him a murderer. "All this horn proves is they they've stolen yet another thing from us." Nikabrik snarled. 

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian said in a low voice. Several Narnians scoffed at that. "Liar! Your people have stolen our homes, our freedom and our lives." A minotaur shouted. "You are holding me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked in a disbelieving voice. Nikabrik stepped forwards, pulling a dagger. "Accountable and punishable." He growled. Reepicheep also stepped forwards, pulling his own sword. 

"That is rich coming from you, dwarf. Have you forgotten that it was your people, who fought alongside the White Witch?" He asked, pointing his sword at Nikabrik, who pushed it away. "I would gladly do it again, if it would rid us of these barbarians." He spat, looking at Caspian as if he was dirt under his shoe. Having had enough, I stepped forwards as well, stopping at Caspian's side. 

"Then it is a good thing that it is not in your power to bring her back or are you suggesting that we ask this boy to go up against Aslan, hmm?" I asked. This angered the Narnians, some accusing me of defending my own kind. Like they wouldn't do the same thing. Trufflehunter rushed to my defence, saying how badgers remembered that Narnia was never right, without a son of Adam as its king.

"He's a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?!" Nikabrik asked loudly, several Narnians agreeing with him. Caspian insisted that he could help them. "Beyond these woods, I'm a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it and I will give you your land back." He stated, unconsciously grabbing my hand for support. I smiled and squeezed it. Caspian spoke about how the horn had brought everyone together and that they could take back what was rightfully theirs. 

The centaurs offered him their swords and aid and the rest of the Narnians followed their lead. Caspian immediately ordered them to find weapons, knowing that the Telmarines would be there soon. We went on into the forest to find a safe place. Caspian turned to me and smiled in gratitude for supporting him. I smiled back at him, before we continued on. I looked down and realised that we were still holding hands. But for some reason, I didn't feel like complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	4. Kings and queens of old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Caspian meet the Pevensie family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Andrea P. O. V

It had been a couple of days since the Narnians offered their loyalty to Caspian and since then, we had been terribly busy. We had snuck into a Telmarine camp in the middle of the night and had stolen their weapons. We had retreated, before they even knew that we had been there. We made our meeting place at a very special spot. A hill that was built above the legendary stone table.

Despite how busy we were, Caspian and I still managed to talk with each other during short, fleeting moments. We learned more about each other and got used to each other's company. One morning, during a walk together, we talked a bit about our past. At least, as much as we wanted to talk about it for now, but the fact that we had both lost our parents connected us in a strange way.

"You miss him, don't you?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled sadly. "Yes. Do you?" He asked in return. I gave him the same kind of smile. "I miss him during every minute of every day." I replied, playing with my necklace. It had a picture of me and my parents, before my mother had died and it was the only reason that I hadn't forgotten what my parents looked like. Tears slowly filled my eyes, despite my efforts to keep them at bay.

Seeing how his question had upset me, Caspian gently grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I turned to him and suddenly hugged him out of nowhere. I just needed a kind of comfort that Trufflehunter could never give me, no matter how hard he tried. Caspian was surprised, before his arms carefully wrapped around me and rocked me back and forth like a child. Once I had calmed down a bit, he quickly changed the subject and started to tell funny stories. It seemed that he was determined to cheer me up. 

After a while, we laughed again and joked around, until we noticed a young man sneak upon one of the minotaur sentries with a sword in his hand. Caspian immediately ordered me to warn the others, before going to face the stranger. I quickly ran back to where the others were. "Guys! There's a stranger in the woods and Caspian might need help!" I called. Everyone immediately followed me back to where the two were fighting.

The stranger seemed about to bash my soulmate's head with a rock, but a young girl suddenly appeared and told them to stop, just as we arrived at the scene. Caspian managed to get the stranger's sword out of the tree that it had been stuck in and pointed it towards the other man. "Prince Caspian?" The young man said hesitantly. Caspian frowned and I did too. How did he know who my soulmate was?

"Yes and who are you?" Caspian asked suspiciously, before a young woman and a boy appeared next to the young girl, as well as Trumpkin. I sighed in relief at seeing that he was alive and well. The young woman of the other group had called the man Peter and Caspian looked down at the sword. "High King Peter?" He asked in slight disbelief. The other man smirked at him. "I believe you called." He said in a haughty tone.

"Well, yes. I just thought that you would be older." Caspian said, shooting me a small glare at hearing me snort at his answer. Peter offered to come back in a few years. "No, it's alright. It's just that you're not exactly what we expected." Caspian said, glancing at me. I saw the young woman, queen Susan if I remember correctly, give Caspian a subtle look and frowned slightly, feeling a strange sensation in my body.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Reepicheep stepped forward and greeted king Peter. "Well, at least some of you can handle a blade." The man said snobbishly, clearly meaning this as an insult to Caspian. I glared at him, before I looked at Reepicheep in disbelief at hearing his words. "Yes, indeed and I've recently acquired weapons for your army, sire." The mouse said proudly. Hold up one moment! 

"Excuse me." I said, before king Peter could. I stepped forwards, drawing everyone's attention to myself, but my own attention was focused on a certain mouse. "Reepicheep, did my ears deceive me or did you just call us Peter's army, even though you recently swore loyalty to _Caspian?_ " I asked him with a raised eyebrow. I could see that Glenstorm and several other centaurs agreed with me. Reepicheep looked a bit sheepish. 

"Well, he _is_ the high king." He replied hesitantly. I just gave him a look. "He also hasn't been in Narnia for several centuries and probably only knows the situation of what Trumpkin could tell him. But no, he immediately gets to be in charge of the army over someone, who truly knows and understands the situation, simply because he has a shinier title." I countered sarcastically and Reepicheep looked thoroughly chastened. 

I turned around and saw Peter glaring at me. I simply cocked my head to the side, bow still in my hands. "What's the matter, your majesty? Don't like hearing the truth?" I asked him innocently, before walking past him towards Caspian and purposefully bumping his shoulder as I passed him. Caspian smiled at me in gratitude and I smiled back, before turning around at hearing Peter speak up again.

"I bet that you're not good with a blade either." He said, like a child who was out of insults. I motioned with my head, actually agreeing with him. "I'll freely admit that swords and daggers aren't my strongest suit." I replied, before nocking an arrow and shooting it just inches away from his head, before they even realised what I was doing. Peter jumped and whirled around at where the arrow had struck a tree.

"My aim is pretty remarkable though." I continued. I could see the younger boy smirking at my actions. Peter scowled at me, before grabbing his sword out of Caspian's hand and walking away, clearly sulking. Caspian smiled at me and grabbed my hand, before pulling me along. I looked behind me and smiled at Trumpkin. He smiled back in his own way, before walking faster to end up next to us. 

"Care to explain why you are holding hands with a Telmarine?" He asked and we both blushed a bit, though neither of us let go of each other. I told Trumpkin what Caspian was to me and he muttered curses under his breath. I chuckled, before we reached the edge of the forest and looked at Aslan's how. I didn't know how, but I felt that the next few days were going to be more weird than the past few years of my life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time


	5. Archery practice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Andrea P. O.  V 

Walking towards the how, centaurs lined the entrance and held their swords above the pathway to welcome the kings and queens of old. The four of them walked ahead, while Caspian and I stayed a bit behind them. Walking into the first room/cave, we saw several Narnians making weapons and armour. Queen Susan disappeared for a few minutes, before returning and calling her siblings. 

We went to a hallway that was filled with cave paintings of the kings and queens during their former visit to Narnia. "What is this place?" Queen Lucy asked. "You don't know?" Caspian asked in return, before grabbing a torch from the wall, as well as my hand and leading us further into the how. I saw queen Susan give our joined hands an envious look. I almost smiled. I'm sorry, your majesty, but this man is taken.

Apparently, Caspian had noticed the look as well as he squeezed my hand, before pulling me slightly closer to himself. I couldn't help, but smile at that and squeezed back We arrived at a dark room, which Caspian quickly lit up with his torch. Flames lit up alongside the wall, revealing the legendary, broken stone table. A beautiful carving of Aslan was in the wall behind it. Peter decided that it was up to them now, before a faun came up to me and told me that my new arrows were ready. I followed him to pick them up and try them out. 

Standing outside of the how a few minutes later, I aimed one of my new arrows at a target that was shaped like a Telmarine and was held up by Trufflehunter. I hit it in the arm, while I had been aiming for the heart. I sighed in disappointment. These arrows were lighter than my old ones, so they veered off course more easily. "Do you need any help?" A voice asked from behind me and I turned around to see king Edmund standing there with a grin.

I turned back to the target and aimed another arrow at the target. "I'm perfectly fine, king Edmund, but thank you for asking." I replied, letting the arrow go and it sank in the target's "stomach." I hummed in thought. At least it was a bit closer to what I wanted. "Call me Edmund and I have to say that I was impressed by what you said in that open spot. Peter really needed to hear that, even if he didn't like it." Ki- Edmund said.

I smiled at that. "So, I'm not going to get a lecture about how I should respect my elders?" I asked in a light tone. Edmund chuckled and shook his head. "God, no. He needed to be taken down a peg. Although, I can't speak for Peter or Susan." He added. I hummed again and aimed another arrow, Trufflehunter telling me to concentrate even better. I let it fly and it hit the target in the throat. I sighed again, this time in frustration.

Edmund patted my back in sympathy. "I don't think that your sister likes me very much." I muttered. "That's mostly because you have something that she wants." Another voice piped up and we looked around to see queen Lucy walk towards us. I frowned slightly in confusion. "What do I have?" I asked and the young queen smiled teasingly. "You've got Caspian's heart." She said. I blushed a bit at that and looked down at the ground.

While Caspian and I were soulmates, that didn't automatically mean that we fell in love at first sight. We met only a few days ago and despite the short moments that we spent together, we weren't exactly inseparable. We hadn't even kissed yet. The most that we had done was holding hands, for Merlin's sake. However, I would be lying if I said that didn't feel safe and comfortable when he was around. 

"I wouldn't go that far yet. We've only known each other for a few days." I muttered, before turning back and aiming yet another arrow and therefore missing the look that Edmund and queen Lucy shared. It missed again, but I kept trying. I readied another arrow and aimed it yet again. I was concentrating so deeply that I didn't notice another pair of footsteps coming closer, until two hands gently grabbed my arms and changed my posture slightly.

I let the arrow go and it finally hit the target where I wanted it to be hit. I smiled and turned around to see Caspian smiling back at me. "Sometimes you need a little bit of help." He said in a light tone. I raised an eyebrow. "You think that you can do better?" I asked teasingly. He smirked at me. "Let me get a crossbow and I will show it to you." He replied, before walking off to do so. I looked at queen Lucy and saw her knowing smile. 

"Oh, shut up." I muttered, before aiming another arrow. Remembering the stance that Caspian had helped me into, I repositioned myself and hit the target right yet again. "Well done, lass, but let's take a break until Caspian returns." Trufflehunter advised, putting the target down and giving me my arrows back. I agreed and sat down in the grass. Trufflehunter Edmund and queen Lucy followed my example and sat down as well.

I asked them where they were from originally and they told me that they were from London in the 1940s. I sighed at that. "Has it been so many years already?" I asked out loud. Seeing their confused looks, I smiled. "I'm from earth as well, although it was 1926 when I left, if I remember correctly." I told them. Their jaws fell in surprise. "You're from earth? How did you get here?" Edmund asked in an excited tone. I looked down at the grass, not really wanting to talk about it.

"It's a long story." I muttered, Trufflehunter patting my back. Sensing that it was a personal subject, the other two quickly let it go, just as Caspian returned with a crossbow. He frowned a bit in concern. "Is everything alright?" He asked. I nodded and stood up. "Everything's fine. Now, let's see who's better, shall we?" I asked in return. He smirked again and I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach at seeing that smirk.

"Pick a target." He replied. I looked around and smiled. "You see that pinecone?" I asked, nodding towards a pine tree nearby. He scoffed a bit and readied his crossbow. "That's easy." He muttered, aiming it at a pinecone at the bottom of the tree. I shook my head and made him aim it at a pinecone in the top of the tree."I mean that pinecone." I said cheekily. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's not an acorn? He asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Is it too far for you?" I asked teasingly, making Edmund and queen Lucy laugh from where they were sitting. He gave me a mock insulted look, before aiming the crossbow again, concentrating and letting the arrow fly. It missed the pinecone by mere inches. I motioned with my head. "Not bad, your highness." I muttered, earning myself another look from my soulmate.

I had made it a habit to call him "your highness", despite him telling me to call him by his name. I stiffened when I suddenly saw an actual Telmarine soldier behind the undergrowth. Seeing the same thing, Caspian and I aimed our arrows at him and tried to shoot him. We both missed and the soldier disappeared. I cursed under my breath. "Seems like practice time is over." I said, before we quickly walked inside to warn the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by the deleted archery scene from "prince Caspian."
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	6. Hiatus

Sorry guys, but I'm putting this story on hiatus. I kinda rolled out of the Fandom and have no inspiration for it whatsoever. I'm sorry if you were hoping for a new chapter.

I will eventually finish this story, just not now. 

I'm really sorry


	7. The white witch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Lucy and Andrea were desperately waiting for news, sitting next to the stone table. After a long discussion, it had been decided that they would try to attack the castle in the night. Andrea had opted to stay behind with Lucy and a small part of the army in case that something was wrong. She was incredibly worried, especially since Caspian and Peter continuously butted heads with each other. 

Andrea doubted that they could work together enough to carry out the mission, but she didn't say anything to Lucy, not wanting to worry her even more. Hearing something outside, they stood up and went to check. They saw the other Pevensie siblings and Caspian returning with only part of the army that had left. "What happened?" Lucy asked. "Ask him." Peter said grumpily, giving Caspian a venomous glare.

Susan tried to speak up, but Caspian interrupted her. "Me? You could've called it off. There was still time." He said. "No, there wasn't. Thanks to you. If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might have been alive." Peter replied. "If you'd stayed here like I suggested, they definitely would be." Caspian growled and Andrea looked down as Lucy grabbed her hand for comfort. Her fears had been correct. 

She stayed silent while the men shouted and argued, until Peter mentioned Caspian's father and her soulmate pulled his sword in anger. "Stop it!" She shouted, startling both men who had never heard her shout like that. It was then that they noticed an injured Trumpkin and both Andrea and Lucy ran towards him. The young queen gave him a few drops from her magic vial and he soon felt better. 

None of them had noticed Caspian walking back into the How, followed by Nikabrik, who had an evil look on his face. Inside the How, the prince stared at the wall painting of the kings and queens, wondering if he had made a mistake calling them. "Are you so glad of your magic horn now, boy?" Nikabrik asked, startling him as he turned to face the dwarf. "Your kings and queens have failed us and even your dear Andrea didn't want to help. Your army's half dead. And those that aren't will be soon enough" The black dwarf continued.

"What do you want? Congratulations?" Caspian asked sarcastically. "You want your uncle's blood. So do we. You want his throne? We can get it for you." Nikabrik said, before walking deeper into the How. With one last glance towards the painting, Caspian followed him, not even thinking that he was walking into a trap. His need for revenge for his father's death was blinding him and overriding his common sense

Leading him to the chamber with the stone table, Nikabrik told him of another power as a werewolf and a hag appeared from behind the rocks and Caspian pointed his sword at them, not fully trusting it. "What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." The hag said. "And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" Caspian asked. "And more." The hag promised. At that, Caspian put his sword back into its scabbard.

A small part wondered what Andrea would think of this, but he squashed it. The werewolf drew a circle around the prince with his claw in the sand as the hag chanted a spell, pulling a staff/spear from her robes and slamming it into the ground. An ice wall started to form in-between the two pillars behind the stone table and a spirit appeared in it. Caspian paled at realising that it was Jadis, the White Witch. 

He tried to back away, but the werewolf grabbed him and the hag cut his hand to free the Witch. Caspian struggled at first, but a spell took over his mind and he stopped. Still, a small part of him kept fighting, trying to remind him of something important, but it didn't work. That's when Peter, Edmund, Trumpkin, Lucy and Andrea ran in. The latter immediately tried to run to the prince, but the werewolf stopped her. 

It tackled her to the ground and she let out a cry of pain as she hit her head. Caspian's head swivelled around at hearing it, the love that he already had for her being stronger than the Witch's spell. "Andrea." He whispered. He glared at the shocked Witch, before running out of the magic circle, the Witch's hold over him completely gone. Peter unknowingly took his place, pointing his sword at the spirit. 

Seeing a new opportunity, Jadis held out her hand out of the ice, needing one drop of human blood to be free. "Peter, dear. I missed you." She said, before trying to tempt him as well. In the meantime, Caspian killed the werewolf as it was about to kill the unconscious Andrea. After that, he dropped the sword and gathered her into his arms. "Andrea, please wake up. I am so sorry." He whispered. 

Jadis almost succeeded in tempting Peter as well, before Edmund stabbed through the wall from behind, breaking it and the spell at the same time. Andrea slowly woke up once it was gone, looking right into her soulmate's concerned eyes. "Caspian?" She whispered and he smiled at her, nuzzling the top of her head. "Yes, Andrea. It's me. I'm so sorry." He said, feeling extremely guilty.

His need for revenge had almost cost her life and he would never forgive himself for that. "I forgive you." Andrea whispered. He smiled and held her closer to him. Susan had arrived as well and looked at the two. A part of her wished that she was the one in Caspian's arms, but she slowly started to understand that it was not up to her. She sighed, before turning back and walking away. 

Once both of them had been looked over, Caspian and Andrea sat down where the scouts usually stood, looking over the field and the forest. "What happened?" Andrea finally asked and Caspian looked down. "Miraz. He killed my father." He replied and Andrea's eyes widened. "Oh, mercy Lewis." She breathed, before hugging him. He hugged her back, tears appearing in his eyes, despite his attempts to push him back. 

With Andrea in his lap, Caspian continued to look over the forest. His professor, who he had saved during the failed attack joined them after a while. The prince asked him why he had never told him the truth. The older man told them that he was part Narnian himself and that he had been willing to risk his life during all those years, so that Caspian could become a better king than those before him and save Narnia.

After a while, they heard a strange sound like thunder. Andrea looked up from where she had rested her head on Caspian's chest to see hundreds of soldiers appear from the tree line. "Oh dear." She whispered as they stood up. She quickly ran into the How. "Soldiers are coming!" She shouted and the Narnians quickly went out to look. The Pevensies quickly joined them as well. 

They watched the soldiers getting closer, more and more appearing with every second. They were led by Miraz himself. The Narnians were easily outnumbered, but that wouldn't stop them. They would fight until the last man, animal and creature. Andrea and Caspian shared a solemn look, before grabbing each other's hand for support. Whatever came next, they would do it together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is officially "off" hiatus, but don't expect regular updates. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	8. Start of a battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They went inside to discuss what they could do. The Pevensies came up with the idea of sending Lucy into the forest with Susan to try and find Aslan. Trumpkin protested against this option, having grown close to Lucy in the past few days and Andrea felt the same. "Haven't there been enough deaths already?" He asked. "Nikabrik was our friend too, but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I." Trufflehunter said. 

Andrea looked down at those words from where she was sitting next to Caspian. Nikabrik may have committed treason, but he had still been one of the people who had raised her. Caspian wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple as she leaned against him. They had both suffered betrayals in the past few days. He silently swore to look after her and to never betray her as well.

Hearing Peter talk about how they needed to distract Miraz to give Lucy and Susan a headstart, the telmarine prince got an idea and spoke up. Giving Andrea one last squeeze, he stood up. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to the traditions and expectations of his people. There is one on particular that may buy us some time." He said, before explaining his plan. 

Peter wrote a challenge to Miraz to meet him for a single combat for which for which the reward would be total surrender. Edmund went out with Glenstorm and one of the giant to issue the challenge and Caspian helped Susan and Lucy prepare for their ride. Andrea was nowhere to be seen. Once the queens had ridden away, Caspian went to look for her, but couldn't find her. "Has anyone seen Andrea?" He asked the gathered Narnians and everyone shared looks as they tried to remember. "I saw her ride out a while ago, but she should have returned by now." Reepicheep said 

Caspian went pale as he realised what she had done. "Oh no. She must have gone out to help Susan and Lucy." He said, starting to turn around and go after her. Trufflehunter stopped him. "We need you here. Andrea can handle herself." He said and Caspian reluctantly complied, his heart tight in absolute worry. He had almost lost her once already today. He didn't want to lose her for real.

He, Peter and Edmund walked out of the How to meet Miraz on the stone platform where the duel would take place. Caspian stiffened at seeing his uncle and decided that maybe it was a good thing that Andrea wasn't there. At least, Miraz had no idea who she was and wouldn't be able to use her against him. He was still extremely worried about her, hoping that she was alright and that she knew what she was doing. 

Peter and Miraz went to meet each other, starting to circle each other. "There's still time to surrender." The evil king said. "Well, feel free." Peter replied, showing absolutely no fear of him. "How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz asked. "Just one." Peter said, closing the front of his helmet, so only his eyes were visible. The two men started to attack and a fierce battle had begun.

\------------------------

Andrea had done exactly as Caspian suspected, having ridden out and hiding herself close to the entrance. She saw Susan and Lucy ride out and several Telmarine soldiers following them. She quickly spurred her horse on and rode after them. Seeing that Susan had stayed behind to fend off the soldiers and was getting cornered by the last one, Andrea did something that she had practiced with the centaurs.

Clenching the horse's body between her legs, Andrea let go of the reins, grabbed a smaller bow and an arrow from her back and shot the soldier. Quickly grabbing the reins again with the bow still in hand, she stopped next to Susan and put the bow back around her shoulders. "You should've taken your horn, Your Majesty." She said with a smile, holding out her hand for the queen to grab. 

Smiling back, Susan grabbed her hand and jumped on the horse as they rode back to the How. Susan wondered why Andrea had helped her, considering that she hadn't exactly been the friendliest to her, jealous as she was about Andrea holding Caspian's heart. "Why did you help me?" She asked. "Because Lucy would kill me if I left one of her siblings to die, simply because she was jealous." Andrea replied. Susan smiled a tiny bit as they rode back. 

Back at the How, the fight between Peter and Miraz was still going on and just as harsh. Peter had cut the evil man in his leg and Miraz had dislocated his shoulder, making them pretty much even. Seeing Andrea and Susan returning,  Peter asked for five minutes respite. Miraz shortened it to three minutes. Finally allowing themselves to show pain, the two men stumbled to their respective sides.

Peter immediately asked after Lucy. "She got through. With a little help." Susan replied, glancing at Andrea. "Thanks." Peter told the woman sincerely. "Well, you were busy." She replied with a small smile as Caspian approached her. "Don't ever do that again." He muttered, keeping his distance from her. Andrea frowned in confusion at his behaviour, until he glanced at Miraz and she understood.

He had already lost people because of his uncle. He didn't want to lose her too. Hearing Peter tell Susan to join the other archers, she smiled and nodded at her soulmate, before following the queen. Once inside the How, she immediately tossed the smaller bow aside and got her normal one, before quickly joining Susan and the other archers on a higher level of the How. She took deep breaths to prepare herself as the fight between Peter and Miraz resumed, this time even more fierce and dirty than before. Both men were out for blood.

Peter got him down on his knees when Miraz asked for another respite. Agreeing with it, Peter turned around, only for Miraz to try and attack him from behind. Peter dodged the attack and managed to get the upper hand, stabbing his opponent in the stomach. As Miraz fell to his knees, Peter went to kill him, only to slowly lower his sword again and turning to offer it to Caspian instead.

Andrea watched as her soulmate raised the sword to kill his uncle, her entire body tense. With a yell, Caspian brought the sword down on the ground, deciding to spare his uncle's life, even after everything that the vile man had done, although he was giving the Narnians their kingdom back. Starting to walk back to the How, he looked up to see Andrea smiling proudly at him and smiled back.

Just as everything seemed over, one of the Telmarine lords suddenly stabbed Miraz in the back with one of Susan's arrows, killing him and blaming the Narnians for it. The cavalry started to charge at them and catapults started to shoot heavy rocks at them. The rocks missed them now, but they wouldn't for long At Peter's order, Andrea, Susan, Trumpkin and the other archers readied themselves. 

Caspian jumped on his horse as the cavalry got closer. At Peter's look, he and Glenstorm rode inside the How, where the rest of their army was waiting. Caspian shared a quick look with Andrea as they went inside. At Caspian's order, they charged through the underground tunnels, ready to make the ground collapse underneath their enemy's feet. One of the centaurs blew on a horn and both Peter counted to ten from that. 

At the tenth count, Caspian gave the order and the Narnians began to break the pillars that stopped the tunnels from collapsing. The calvary immediately fell straight into the small chasm that they created and at Susan's orders, Andrea, Trumpkin and the other archers let their arrows fly, killing several of the soldiers that tried to climb out of the hole. The battle for Narnia had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	9. The fight for freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Caspian and his part of the army managed to get above ground again through a latch as Peter and his part started to charge as well, trapping the Telmarine cavalry, but Andrea wasn't happy. This was just the cavalry. There were hundreds of soldiers ready to attack them as well. They were vastly outnumbered and unless an unexpected miracle happened, like Lucy finding Aslan, they would lose.

Andrea watched Caspian ride around the hole, killing soldiers as he went. If this truly was the end, she was happy that she had the chance to meet him and that she died amongst friends and trying to protect something that she deeply cared about. Just as she thought of this, soldiers started to slowly charge at them. Griffins carrying dwarves were flown out, to shoot at the soldiers, but were quickly shot down themselves. 

Seeing this, Peter ordered the retreat and the army obeyed, but one of the catapults destroyed the entrance, trapping them. More rocks hit the How, making it shake. Susan ordered them to brace themselves, just before the ground underneath Andrea's feet fell away. She started to fall, but both Trumpkin and Susan managed to grab her hand and arm. Both Caspian and Peter saw this and the former felt his heart skip a beat at seeing Andrea in danger. Despite knowing that it was her choice to participate in this battle, he still hated the fact that he couldn't protect her. 

Susan and Trumpkin managed to safely swing Andrea on the now half-collapsed entrance. From there, she climbed down and joined Caspian, Peter and Edmund. The Telmarine prince pulled her close for just a few seconds, before letting go again. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as Susan joined them as well. "For Aslan!" Peter shouted as they started to charge towards the upcoming army. 

Caspian and Andrea were forced to let go of each other as they started to fight. They stayed as close to each other as they could without accidentally harming the other. Seeing a soldier about to attack Caspian from behind, Andrea readied another arrow and shot him. He smiled at her, before fighting on. The fight got more desperate as more and more Telmarine soldiers surrounded them. 

Despite their best efforts, they still got separated in the fight and Andrea felt her heart stop at seeing Caspian fall into the giant hole after saving Trumpkin. Despite them not being her strong suit, she switched from bow and arrow to her daggers as she fought her way to him. Large movement made her look up briefly to see the trees starting to move and join the battle by attacking the opposing army. Instinctively knowing that Lucy had succeeded in her mission to find Aslan, Andrea went to the hole, finding it a lot easier as many Telmarine soldiers fled in fear.

Arriving at the edge, she fell to her knees and smiled at her soulmate. The sun happened to shine on her back and when Caspian looked up, she looked like an angel to him with sunrays framing her face. He smiled back at her as he grabbed her hand while the opposing soldiers fled in fear of the attacking trees. One catapult managed to bring one of the trees down and another destroyed said catapult with its roots in revenge

Joining the Pevensies again, they drove the Telmarine army towards the ford at Beruna. There was where a new surprise waited for them. Lucy walked up the other side of the bridge and pulled her dagger, facing the many soldiers without fear. Andrea let out a little gasp at seeing the magnificent Lion that walked up next to the young girl, almost knowing who it was. "That's Him, isn't it?" She asked and Peter nodded in answer.

Andrea looked the Lion over. So He was the one who had brought her here all those years ago and who had put her soulmate in her path. The lord who had stabbed Miraz in the back ordered the army to charge further, which Andrea thought was absolutely the stupidest plan that she had ever seen. Really? You see a giant lion in front of you and you decide to head straight for it? That was just painfully dumb and she was glad that she wasn't on their side. Aslan let out a loud roar that was heard through the entire forest and the Telmarine army stopped in fear.

The soldiers in the water noticed the water level quickly lowering as a giant wave became visible around the bend and headed straight for the bridge. Despite knowing that Aslan and whatever was coming towards them were on their side, Caspian wrapped his free arm around Andrea protectively. Andrea instinctively covered his hand with hers as they watched the proceedings in front of them. 

The giant wave took on the form of a man and many soldiers fled towards the shore in fear.  _'At least they have common sense.'_ Andrea thought as the leader still charged forwards. He didn't get very far as the water creature lifted the bridge up to his face with him on it. After a small stare-down, the water creature swallowed the backstabber, drowning him. However, Andrea noticed something. 

"Did... did he just try to attack water?" She asked incredulously. "Seems like it. What an idiot." Edmund commented. Letting go of Caspian, Andrea went to check up on everyone, now that the battle was finally over. The Pevensies and Caspian crossed the river to greet Lucy and Aslan, kneeling in front of the Great Lion. "Rise, kings and queens of Narnia." Aslan said and Peter, Edmund and Susan stood up. 

"All of you." Aslan commented at seeing the still kneeling Caspian. The prince looked up at this. "I don't think that I'm ready." He confessed. "It is for that very reason that you are." Aslan replied as Caspian stood up. "Now, where is your soulmate?" The Great Lion asked and everyone turned and looked at where Andrea was gently helping a centaur's injured arm on the other shore.

Seeing that they were all waiting for her, Andrea slowly crossed the river as well and kneeled just like the others had. "Rise, future queen of Narnia." Aslan said and Andrea slowly stood up, checks darkening in embarrassment at the reminder that she was the soulmate of the future king of Narnia. "Really rub it in, why don't you?" She muttered, making everyone chuckle at her words. She smiled as she went to stand next to Caspian, who wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled her temple, making her giggle. The others smiled at the little interaction, before hearing something.

A small procession of mice slowly walked forwards, carrying a small stretcher with Reepicheep on it. Lucy quickly rushed forwards and used her healing cordial on the brave mouse, who quickly felt better. At seeing Aslan, he tried to bow, but immediately lost his balance as he was missing his tail. Completely embarrassed about his lack of tail, he asked Lucy for another drop, before trying to withdraw. 

At seeing that the mouse's companions were willing to cut off their own tail, Aslan gave Reepicheep his tail back. "Thank you, my liege. I will treasure it always. From now on, this will serve as a reminder if my huge humility." Reepicheep said excitedly as everyone chuckled. "Now, where is this dear little friend that you told me so much about?" Aslan asked Lucy and everyone turned to look at Trumpkin, who was collecting the weapons of the Telmarine soldiers. 

Seeing them looking at him as well as the giant lion next to them Trumpkin slowly made his way towards them and kneeled before Aslan, who roared in his face. "Do you see him now?" Lucy asked him teasingly as everyone laughed and Trumpkin nodded shakily. Caspian and Andrea smiled at each other and embraced. The danger and war was over and now, they could finally live their lives together in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two or three more chapters, before this story is over. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	10. A coronation, a lesson and a ball

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Soon after the battle, Caspian was about to be crowned king of Narnia. As he and Andrea weren't married yet or even had their first kiss, she wouldn't be crowned queen, but one day soon, she would be. As many people fitted themselves in the cathedral as was possible to see the coronation happening. The Pevensies and Andrea were right thereon the front row, of course. Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep and the other Narnians were there too.

Andrea was wearing a beautiful ivory dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves and champagne coloured patterns on the top. It fitted her dark hair and she immediately loved it. At seeing Caspian's clothes, she realised that they suited each other. She wouldn't be surprised if a certain Lion had something to do with that. Merlin, Aslan. Have a bit of patience. They would get there eventually, but they needed time.Trumpkin was carrying the pillow with the crown on it 

Glenstorm carefully put it on Caspian's head. Aslan announced him as king Caspian the tenth and the whole crowd cheered loudly. As Caspian started to walk towards the entrance, he looked at Aslan and the Lion nodded. The new king stopped at the front row and extended his arm towards Andrea, who looked shocked for several seconds, before smiling and accepting it. With Andrea at his side, Caspian walked out of the cathedral. Even outside, hundreds of people cheered for their new king, who did his best to hide his blush. 

Andrea gave his arm a teasing squeeze and he grinned at her as they walked towards the horses waiting for them. Helping Andrea get on hers, he climbed on his own and they started to slowly ride through the streets. Aslan was walking in front of them with several children running ahead of them. The Pevensies and the Narnians were riding/walking behind them. Andrea and Caspian shared a look and smiled at each other. 

On the way to the castle, Andrea did her best to wave at as much people that lined the streets as she could. After all, they would be her people one day soon. She made sure to wave at little children who were jumping up and down to catch her attention. It was absolutely adorable and she smiled at them. While Caspian also waved at the people, he also found himself watching Andrea and smiling at her.

Aslan looked over his shoulder and chuckled. Caspian and Andrea growing closer. Looking forward again, the Great Lion sighed. There was a difficult choice waiting for Andrea of which she had to be told. It was a choice that would change her life and it was coming closer at a rapid pace. He had to tell her, but not now. Today was a day of celebration and he was not going to change that. 

Arriving at the castle, Andrea went to her assigned rooms to change and prepare for that evening's ball. She was brushing her hair, when there was a timid knock on the door. "Come in." Andrea called. The door opened to reveal a smiling Caspian without his crown. "Your Majesty. Shouldn't you be preparing yourself for the ball?" She asked, standing up. Caspian held up a finger. "First of all: never call me that again when it's just us." He said with a laugh. Andrea chuckled as well and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Second of all: I didn't get the time to say it before, but you look absolutely beautiful in that dress." He continued with a small smile. Andrea blushed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you." She replied. Caspian smiled at her, before starting to turn around and leave. "Caspian." Andrea called out after hesitating for a short second and he immediately turned around again. 

"Tonight is a ball and a ball requires dancing, right?" She asked. "That is the general idea, yes." Caspian answered, a bit confused where she was going with this. Andrea looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to dance." She whispered so quietly that it took Caspian a few second to realise that she had said anything at all and another few to realise what she had said. Once he did, he just smiled. 

"Well, then. I just have to teach you." He said gently and Andrea looked up in surprise, before smiling and nodding. Stepping closer, Caspian helped her get in the right position and Andrea hoped that her face wasn't as red as she felt it was. Caspian gently helped her through the steps, slowly going faster and faster on imaginary music. "You're a natural." He complimented and she smiled.

"I vaguely remember my mother always being very graceful and her and my father dancing in the kitchen with me watching from the doorway." She said. Caspian looked at her. "What happened to them?" He asked gently and Andrea sighed, before answering after a few seconds. "My mother got sick and no one could help her. My father was never the same after she died. The night that I got here, an evil man attacked our home. My father put me in the wardrobe to hide and protect me and next thing I knew, I was here and all alone." She told him. 

"I'm sorry." Caspian said sincerely and she smiled. "You didn't know." She replied, before resting her head on his shoulder. Lesson forgotten, Caspian gently embraced her and rocked her back-and-forth. "I'm here now, Andrea. You will never be alone again." He promised. Andrea smiled tearfully, before pulling him even closer. They stood like that for several minutes, Caspian comforting his soulmate.

After quite a while, Caspian slowly let go of his soulmate and finally left to prepare himself for the ball once he was absolutely certain that Andrea would be alright without him. Susan came by with Andrea's dress for the evening: a beautiful blue, almost purple, gown with big see-through sleeves. Susan braided part of her hair and put tiny, white flowers in her hair. She used this time to apologise for her cold behaviour and Andrea easily forgave her. 

Once it was time for the ball, Lucy, Andrea and Susan went together. It was already full of people and Narnians and Andrea took a deep breath. She survived in the How under more tense circumstances. She could survive this. Her eyes found Caspian and she saw that they were once again matching. He looked incredibly handsome from where he was sitting on his new throne with Aslan sitting next to him

Caspian saw her and his jaw fell slightly. She looked absolutely beautiful. Once everyone was there, Aslan stood up and announced that the king would choose his partner for the first dance. Some noble ladies whispered excitedly, hoping that the handsome new king would pick them, but Caspian only had one person in mind as he stood up from his throne and walked through the crowd.

Arriving at where Andrea was standing, he held out his hand and asked her for a dance. Andrea hesitantly accepted after a few seconds and Caspian gently led her to the middle of the room. "Just like we practiced. Just focus on me and everything will be alright." He whispered as he sensed her nerves. She took a shaky breath and nodded as the music started and they started to dance.

Andrea felt like she was floating as she focused herself on her soulmate's face during the dance. Caspian was smiling at her and his eyes were full of love as he led her over the floor. She had never felt so safe and peaceful as she did in that moment dancing in her soulmate's arms. The Pevensies and the Narnians all smiled at seeing them dance. Even Trumpkin was happy for Andrea. 

Before Andrea knew it, the dance was over and she and Caspian bowed to each other. The crowd applauded and several of the older lords tried to approach Andrea, clearly looking for a way to appeal to their new king. Edmund quickly cut in before they could and danced with her. In-between him, Peter, Caspian, some of the fauns and even Lucy a few times, they managed to keep the lords away from Andrea. 

After a while, Andrea went to the balcony for some fresh air. "Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked and she smiled as she turned around to face a worried Caspian. "I'm fine. I just don't think that I have been inside a real building for that long since I was seven. Trufflehunter's house and the How are not included." She told him. He smiled as well and walked closer, grabbing her hand and twirling her around. "I thought that you looked beautiful this afternoon, but now, you are truly enchanting." He whispered and she blushed once again.

"Thank you." She replied. He smiled at her, before holding out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked. Andrea tried to protest that there was barely any music, but he reminded her that they didn't have music that afternoon and she agreed after that. They danced on the soft notes that came out of the ballroom. Caspian thought that she had never looked so beautiful as she did right now. 

As the song ended, they stayed like that for a few more seconds, standing in each other's arms. Andrea looked up and noticed how close their faces were. Noticing the same thing, Caspian slowly cupped her face. "May I?" He asked and she just nodded. He leaned even closer and gently kissed her. One of her hands came up to hold the back of his head, her fingers entangling themselves in his dark locks. 

They slowly broke apart and panted slightly. "That felt... nice." Andrea commented and Caspian chuckled, before kissing his soulmate again. His soulmate. His saviour. His future queen. He sighed and pulled her closer. Andrea held him tighter as well. Soft chuckling made them look up to see Aslan looking at them with a smile. The Lion told Caspian that he was needed and the king reluctantly returned to the ballroom. 

"It is good to see romance blossom between you."  Aslan said, looking at Andrea. She smiled and nodded. "He makes me so happy. I can't wait to see what he will do in the future." She said. Aslan sighed at that. "The Pevensies will return to their own world soon. Peter and Susan will not return." He told her and she immediately frowned. "Did they do something wrong?" She asked.

"Quite the opposite, dear one, but all things come to an end. The reason that I am telling you this is that you have the choice to return home. To your father." He told her and she immediately looked up. "He's still alive?" She asked and he nodded. "He is and he's trying to look for you. If you want, I can't return you to him. However, the choice will be permanent. If you choose to go, you will never come back." He warned her and Andrea's excitement immediately plummeted. "Oh." She muttered. Aslan gently nudged her, before walking back inside. 

Andrea was left on the balcony, deep in thoughts. She was extremely conflicted and was trying to weigh the pros and cons of each choice. She walked back inside, her festive mood a bit gone, but she put on a smile during the remainder of the ball. Caspian noticed it during a dance and frowned, but she shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. He accepted it for now and danced on. 

After a while, Andrea went to bed. Glenstorm accompanied her to make sure nothing happened to her, having seen some of the Telmarines looking at her. She smiled at that and thanked him, bidding him goodnight once they had arrived at her rooms. A couple of maids helped her out of her dress and into her nightgown after she had refused a bath, feeling too tired for that. Lying down in bed, she quickly fell asleep, still not knowing what to choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end.
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/470907704785968602/?nic=1 (Andrea's ballgown)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/486951778460423996/?nic=1 (Andrea's dress during the coronation.)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/371969250474733664/?nic=1 (Andrea's hair)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	11. The choice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A few days after the ball, everyone gathered at a big tree close to the castle. Caspian told the people that Aslan could return them to an island on earth where they could start over. The leader of the army and Caspian's aunt both chose to go and Aslan promised them that they would have a good future. They walked through a portal that Aslan created and disappeared. At this, Peter spoke up.

"We will go." He said to Edmund's and Lucy's surprise. "We will?" Edmund asked. "It's time to go. After all, we're not needed here anymore." Peter said, giving his sword to Caspian. The new king promised to look after it, until they returned. "I'm afraid that's just it. We're not coming back." Susan told him sadly. Caspian felt his heart stop in fear at hearing those words, glancing at Andrea.

The woman was standing a bit away from the others, an unusual solemn look on her normally cheerful face. Andrea gave him a tiny, uncertain smile, which didn't quell his fear at all. During their short, silent conversation, Peter and Aslan had explained that Lucy and Edmund would come back, but that the former and Susan had become too old to return. "What about you, Andrea?" Edmund asked, turning to his friend. Andrea took a deep breath and stepped forward, aware that everyone was watching her.

"On the night of the ball, Aslan told me that I had a choice: I could either stay here and rule alongside Caspian or I can go home to my father." She told them."What did you choose?" Peter asked. "If I would go back to earth now, it would be permanent. As much as I love and miss my father, I have decided to stay here. I just do not belong there anymore and except for my father, there is nothing for me there." She told them and Caspian felt his whole body slump in relief.

She smiled at him and walked to stand next to him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it. Aslan nodded at her decision, before the Pevensies went to say goodbye to everyone. Susan walked over to Caspian and Andrea. "I'm glad that I came back." She stated. "It was nice to meet you." Andrea replied with a smile and Susan smiled back, before looking at Caspian. "You are very lucky to have her." She commented and Caspian smiled, glancing at his soulmate.

"I know." Was all that he said and Andrea blushed. Susan chuckled, before hugging them both. Little did she know that Andrea had asked Aslan to give her someone like Caspian on their world and He had promised that He would do his best. One-by-one, the Pevensies walked through the portal after saying goodbye and disappeared as well. Andrea watched them go with a sad smile. Despite their rocky start, she would miss them. Several Telmarine citizens decided to leave as well and once no one spoke up anymore, the tree went back to normal and everyone went home.

Aslan disappeared to somewhere. On their walk to the castle, Caspian kept holding Andrea's hand, knowing how big of a sacrifice she had made in her decision to stay. She had chosen him over her own father. Once they were in the castle, the new couple, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and professor Cornelius all settled down in one of the sitting rooms. "What did you mean when you said that there was nothing for you there?" Trufflehunter asked.

Andrea sighed deeply. "I have been here since I was seven. I know this world and who live here. I have friends and even family and one day, I will be queen. On earth, however, I would only have my father. I cannot remember any of my friends that I probably had and I'm can't do something that almost everyone in my community can." She explained. "What would that be?" Trumpkin asked, still a bit sad after Lucy's departure. 

"Magic." Andrea replied and everyone looked at her in surprise. "People in your world can do magic?" Reepicheep asked in awe. "Most people can in my hidden community, but I'm not one of them and there's no way that I can get a job there without any magic." Andrea said, looking down. Caspian wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She smiled at him in gratitude and rested her head on his shoulder.

Everyone fell silent for a minute as they took this in. After a bit of more talking, they quietly left to do their own thing Andrea hummed a song under her breath as Caspian slowly stroked her hair. He looked down at her. He had heard her hum it before, but he didn't know the tune. "What is that song?" He asked and Andrea blushed. "It's the lullaby that my parents used to sing for me when I was younger. I managed to remember it even now." She answered. "Could you sing it for me?" He asked and she nodded after a few seconds, before starting to sing. 

_It started out as a feeling_

_Which then grew into a hope_

_Which then turned into a quiet thought_

_Which then turned into a quiet word_

_And then that word grew louder and louder_

_'Til it was a battle cry_

_I'll come back_

_When you call me_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Just because everything's changing_

_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_

_As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_

_And follow the light_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back when it's over_

_No need to say goodbye_

_Now we're back to the beginning_

_It's just a feeling and no one knows yet_

_But just because they can't feel it too_

_Doesn't mean that you have to forget_

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_

_'Til they're before your eyes_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

_You'll come back_

_When they call you_

_No need to say goodbye_

"That was beautiful." Caspian breathed as she finished singing and she blushed again, but snuggled even closer to him. "I still can't believe that you chose me over your own father." He continued. "I think that dad would scold me for being stupid if I chose him over you. He lost my mother. He would be very disappointed in me if I chose to leave you." Andrea explained and he conceded at that.

Andrea lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. "The past is in the past. I need to look towards the future and that's you." She told him, before leaning closer and kissing him. He pulled her closer as he returned the gesture. Breaking apart for air, they smiled at each other as Caspian caressed her cheek and brushed her hair back. Andrea leaned closer again and hugged him. He hugged her back as they enjoyed a moment of peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think two more chapters, before the story is over. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	12. A very special surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Andrea P. O. V

It had been one-and-a-half years since we won our fight for freedom and Caspian became king. It hasn't always been easy and Caspian had to go out and fight a few times in those years, but he always returned victorious. I had started to learn politics and etiquette as was fitting for the future queen of Narnia. Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Reepicheep and Caspian were always there to support me when it became too much.

Caspian and I had grown even closer. I loved him more than anything. He was always kind, sweet and patient with me, making sure that I was comfortable with my new life of luxury after living in the forest. My first nights in the castle had been a bit hard as I had difficulty sleeping, still feeling a slight guilt about choosing Caspian above my father, despite knowing that dad would probably be proud of me for making the choice. One day soon after the coronation, Caspian went to Trufflehunter's house and got my old teddy bear from there, so that I could have something that was familiar

One day, Aslan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and asked if I could take a walk with Him. I immediately agreed and we started to walk through the town. "Andrea, I would like to thank you for everything that you have done and sacrificed for the greater good of for the people of Narnia." He told me and I blushed. "Oh, it was nothing. I couldn't let the Narnians live in fear and hiding." I replied, scratching the back of my head.

Aslan simply chuckled at my words. "Nevertheless, I have decided to give you something in return." He laughed. I raised an eyebrow, but he didn't explain what he meant. We walked on, until we arrived at the tree where the Pevensie siblings had gone home through. "You might want to cover your ears." Aslan instructed and I quickly listened. Aslan let out a loud roar that was no doubt heard through the entire village. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

Then, the tree began to shimmer. The hole through which the Pevensies had disappeared through and had gone away, appeared again and started to glow, before someone walked through it. It was an older man, his hair gray with strands of black through it. His face was scarred and he limped a bit. Brown eyes looked at me in suspicion, before widening at seeing the giant Lion next to me. A sleek, black stick appeared in his hands. "Where am I? Who are you?" He asked suspiciously. "Be at peace, Percival Graves." Aslan spoke up and my eyes widened.

Aslan knowing his name didn't ease his suspicion.... nor did the fact that he just heard a lion _talk_. "Did you just.... talk?" He asked and I finally decided to speak up, tears in my eyes at hearing my father's voice again. "That surprised me too when I first got here. You get used to it." I told him with a small, tearful laugh. He turned to me and frowned?" Who are you?" He asked and I smiled as my tears finally rolled down.

"I'll give you a hint: the last time you saw me, I was seven and you put me in a wardrobe." I told him. He gasped and stumbled as realisation hit him. He leaned on the tree to make sure that he didn't fall as he stared at me. "Andrea?" He breathed. My smile grew and I nodded, slowly stepping forwards. He did the same and met me halfway, despite his limp. He reached up and cupped my cheek, looking me up-and-down.

"My little girl." He whispered and I let out a small sob, before throwing myself into his arms. "Oh, sweetheart." I heard him chuckle as he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. After a few seconds, he pulled back again and held my face in both his hands. "My little flower. Let me take a look at you." He breathed, looking me up-and-down once more. I leaned into his touch and let out another sob.

Dad smiled at me, tears rolling down his cheeks as well. "You look just like your mother." He told me, before pulling me closer again. I clung to him as tightly as I could. "I haven't seen you in so long and here you are." Dad whispered after several minutes, pulling back yet again and resting his forehead against mine. I let out another sob and he laughed tearfully. "Oh, my sweet child." He chuckled, caressing my cheeks and pulling me closer again."I love you, daddy." I whispered and I heard my father chuckle. "I love you too, Andrea. I love you so much and I missed you more than anything." He replied, stroking my hair.

I smiled and buried my face in his shoulder. After a few minutes, I pulled back instead and looked at the scars on his face. "The bad man?" I asked and he nodded. I took a deep breath, before turning to see Aslan, who had been watching our reunion with a smile on His furry face. I gently pulled dad towards the Lion. "Dad, this is Aslan. He is the one who brought us here." I told him. He looked at Aslan in shock, before smiling a bit and nodding towards the Lion.

"Thank You for saving my little girl." He spoke up and Aslan chuckled. "It was My pleasure. Now, climb on my back. I will bring you to the castle." He said, lying down to make it easier for me and especially dad to climb on. Once we were seated on the soft fur, Aslan stood up and ran through the town We ran past many people, who were probably wondering what the roar was for and who the unfamiliar man sitting behind me was. Within no time, we were back on the courtyard of the castle and Aslan lied down again for us to climb off, before he left.

Reepicheep Trumpkin and Trufflehunter immediately ran towards us in worry. "Lady Andrea! Are you alright? Who is this man?" Reepicheep asked, looking at my father with narrowed eyes and his front paw on the hilt of his small sword. "He's my father, Reep. I would appreciate it if you didn't kill him with your mighty sword." I told him and the mouse relaxed at that. "Do all animals talk here?" Dad asked baffled. "Not as many as there used to be, unfortunately." Trumpkin muttered.

I gave him a tiny smile. "Dad, meet my friend: the brave Reepicheep and these two are Trufflehunter and Trumpkin. They were the ones who took the most care of me when I landed here." I told my dad and he smiled at them. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking care of her." He replied. Trufflehunter smiled at him. "It was no bother." He chuckled. "Speak for yourself. You weren't the one who had to do the most to make your house bigger to fit Andrea." Trumpkin grumbled.I simply chuckled at his words. "Trust me, it's always like this." I whispered to my dad and he chuckled.

That's when Caspian walked out of the doors and down the stairs towards us. I gulped a bit. This would either go really well or really badly. "Andrea, there you are. Who is this?" Caspian asked in a confused and protective tone, his accent changed a bit after spending a lot of time with Narnians. "Caspian, this is my father, Percival Graves. Dad, this is Caspian X, king of Narnia.... and my soulmate." I introduced them.

"Come again?" My usually sharp father asked and I chuckled. "My soulmate, who is the king of this country." I spoke extra slowly, just to tease him. He rolled his eyes, before looking the now slightly nervous Caspian up-and-down in a way that I guess all fathers do when they meet their daughter's suitor. I just looked between the two of them and I saw Reepicheep, Trufflehunter and Trumpkin doing the same.

After a few seconds, Caspian straightened his back. "It's an honour to meet you, sir. Andrea told me all about you." He spoke up politely. "Did she now?" Dad asked, looking at me. He suddenly stumbled and I quickly went to support him as the others looked on in concern. "Dad! Are you alright?" I asked in worry and he gave me a weak smile. "I'm not as young as I used to be, little one. My leg can't support me for long periods of time." He explained.I frowned at that, a question in my eyes. I didn't remember my father limping, so it probably had to do with the man who had attacked us.

He saw the question and gave me a small nod. My grip on him tightened in anger and he gave me a reassuring squeeze as Caspian led us inside and to an empty bedroom. I helped my dad sit down on the middle of the bed and Caspian quickly left us, but not before dad told him that he wanted to speak with him soon. I climbed on the bed and down next to him, resting my head on his shoulder, dad wrapping his arm around me.

After several seconds, dad looked down at me and spoke up. "Andrea, I want you to tell me everything that I have missed. I want to know everything that had happened in your life after you arrived here." He told me and so I did. I told him about landing here and finding a home with Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and even Nikabrik. I told him about living in the forest and training with the Narnians.

I told him about meeting Caspian and about the big battle for freedom. Dad kept listening the entire time and while I could see that living in the forest wasn't exactly what he had in mind for me, he was happy that I was healthy and content with my life. He also asked questions about Caspian and how he was. I told him everything that he wanted to know, a small smile of love on my face during the entire time and he noticed this. You really love him, don't you?" He asked. "More than anything. No offense." I replied quickly and he chuckled, before stroking my hair.

"I missed you so much, Andrea." He whispered. "I missed you too, daddy. I missed you everyday." I replied back, a smile on my face as the realisation truly hit me. My father was here! I had him back! Silently thanking Aslan, I borrowed myself in my father's side. "I'm glad that you're here, dad." I told him and he smiled. "Me too, sweetheart. Me too." He whispered and I smiled. My father was here and my life was finally complete again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, guys


	13. A happy beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

A few weeks after Percival arrived in Narnia, Caspian asked his permission to marry Andrea. After several minutes of thinking, Percival reluctantly gave him that. He did want to catch up more with his daughter, but he could see that she and Caspian really loved each other. It made him remember how happy he had been with his wife and he wanted Andrea to have the same happiness.

Caspian also asked permission of Trufflehunter and Trumpkin as they had raised Andrea as well. Trumpkin grumbled about it, but even Caspian could see that he was touched that he had been asked. Once he had gotten permission from everyone, he went in search for a ring. Telmarine queens originally all used the same ring with a very big diamond set in it, but Caspian decided to change that, even if his aunt had put it off when he was crowned king. It was the dawn of a new age and it was more than fitting to use a new ring for that. 

Besides, Caspian had taken one look at the ring and he had immediately known that Andrea would hate it, so he set out to find or create a new ring. A smith made him a beautiful, but simple ring with a small sapphire with three diamonds in the form of small leaves on either side of it. In the time that he had known her, he had learned that Andrea's favourite colour was blue, so a sapphire was perfectly fitting. 

He showed it to Percival, Trufflehunter and Trumpkin and they all approved of the ring. "You better take good care of my little girl, Caspian. She may not have magic, but I do." Percival told him and he quickly nodded. A few days later, he and Andrea went out for a ride into the forest for a picnic and arrived at a beautiful meadow with several flowers in bloom. "This seems like the perfect spot for a picnic." Andrea commented with a smile as she dismounted.Caspian smiled in agreement as he got off his own horse.

Andrea tied the reins of her horse to a tree branch, before sitting down on the grass.The sight of his soulmate surrounded by flowers made Caspian's heart flutter as he got out the food that he had taken with them in the saddlebag. He looked down on the little box that he had also taken with him without Andrea knowing and had hidden underneath the food. "Oi, your majesty. Hurry up, will you?" Andrea asked teasingly.

Despite Caspian's request not to call him that, she couldn't help herself. "I'm coming, Ms. Bossy." Caspian chuckled, carrying the basket with food to her. "Honestly, what is it with you today? You seem really absentminded." Andrea muttered, tilting her head and frowning at him. He smiled at her and reached out, caressing her cheek. "I am alright. Don't worry." He told her and she gave him a uncertain smile back.

"If you say so, Mr. Stubble." She replied, scratching him under his chin. He smiled at her joke about him starting to grow a beard. "I recall a certain someone telling me that it suited me." He teased and she chuckled, before starting to eat. The two of them talked and laughed with each other as they emptied the basket. Once they were done, Caspian leaned back until he was lying on the ground, his head on his arms and closed his eyes. Andrea smiled at him, before getting a mischievous glint in her eyes and starting to pluck the flowers around them. 

Caspian had no idea what she was doing, until he felt something soft and light being put around his head, followed by Andrea giggling. He slowly touched what was around his temple and gave her an unamused look when he realised that she had given him a flower crown. His look only made Andrea laugh harder. He suddenly got an idea and smiled as well as he slowly got up and walked to where his horse was tied to a tree.

Getting the box out of the bag, he turned around and walked back, hiding the box behind his back. "What's that?" Andrea asked, trying to look behind his back, but her soulmate blocked her from finding out as he kneeled down again. "Andrea, I have been waiting for this moment ever since I was crowned king. You are the strongest person that I know and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Andrea, will you make me the happiest king in the history of Narnia by becoming my wife?" He asked, revealing the box and opening it to show the ring. 

A beaming smile immediately took over Andrea's features and she nodded with tears in her eyes, chuckling tearfully as Caspian put the ring on her finger. She immediately reached up and cupped his face, before pulling him closer and kissing him. Breaking apart, she chuckled again, before properly looking at the ring. "It's beautiful." She whispered, looking up at him and tackling him into a hug, making them both fall on the ground laughing.

Caspian held her tightly and buried his face in her hair as she lied on top of him. They stayed like that for quite a while, before finally getting up and getting ready to go back to the castle. Arriving there, they saw that everyone was waiting for them. Seeing the big smiles on their faces, the Narnians cheered and Percival smiled as he helped his daughter off her horse, immediately pulling her into a hug. "Congratulations, sweetheart. You truly deserve each other." He whispered, meaning every word. Andrea smiled with tears in her eyes and held him even tighter.

"Thank you, daddy. I love you." She replied and he chuckled. "I love you too." He muttered, before letting her go for the Narnians to congratulate her. Andrea laughed as she was hugged countless times and had to shake several hands as everyone wanted to congratulate her and Caspian. She never stopped smiling even once and whenever her eyes caught the brown eyes of her soulmate, that smile became impossibly wider. 

Over the next few months, preparations were made for the wedding. It was decided to do it in the spring and since it was summer, they had enough time. Percival helped where he could and both the Narnians and the Telmarines were happy with his help as his magic made several things a lot easier. The older man had slightly mixed feelings about the wedding. He was glad that his daughter had found her soulmate, but he also wished that he could've gotten more time with her, before giving her away to another man.

The day of the wedding arrived and Percival walked towards his daughter's room as he would be the one to give her away. The seamstresses were putting the final finishing touches on the dress when Percival was allowed in. "What do you think?" Andrea asked nervously."You look just like your mother." Percival commented with a loving smile and Andrea smiled back at him, before walking towards him after getting permission from the seamstresses.

She hugged him as tightly as she could, knowing how hard this day was for her father. "I'm happy you're here, daddy." She whispered. "I'm happy that I'm here too." Percival replied as the seamstresses left them alone. After several seconds, he pulled back and caressed his daughter's cheek instead. He had missed so much of her life, but he swore never to miss a single thing ever again

"It seems only yesterday that you were put in my arms after you were born and now, you're fully grown up and about to get married." He muttered and Andrea smiled at him, covering his hand with hers. "I'm still your little girl, daddy. That will never change." She told him and he smiled, before kissing her forehead. Pulling back, he looked at her. "Are you ready?" He admitted and she nodded. Together, they walked out of the room. Unlike Caspian's crowning, they had decided to do the wedding outdoors by the tree where the pevensies had left.

As it was a tiny bit away from the castle, Glenstorm and one of his sons allowed Andrea and Percival the rare honour of riding them through the village. Many of the Telmarine people were waiting at the sidelines and cheered loudly as their soon-to-be queen rode past them and waved at them. Andrea shared a look with her father and smiled as they were carried towards the tree.

As they had practiced, Glenstorm and his son stopped just around the corner and the bride and her father carefully got off their backs. Trufflehunter and Trumpkin were waiting for them as Andrea refused to walk to Caspian without them being beside her. The centaurs then rode ahead, a sign that Andrea was about to arrive. Percival slowly offered his arm to his daughter, who took it with a nervous smile. Taking a deep breath, Andrea closed her eyes for a second. "Let's do this." She muttered as she opened her eyes and they rounded the corner. 

Caspian had been waiting at the tree with professor Cornelius, the Telmarine lords, Reepicheep, the other Narnians and of course Aslan, who would officiate. Hearing the people in the village cheer made his heart speed up at realising that his soulmate was coming. When the centaurs arrived and took their places on either side of the aisle, he straightened up. When Andrea finally walked around the corner, the king felt his breath being taken away. 

She looked absolutely beautiful in a cream/gold dress with large, open over sleeves and thin, lace under sleeves that reached her wrists. Her hair was loose in curly waves and her eyes were sparkling with happiness when she saw him. Caspian barely noticed Percival, Trumpkin and Trufflehunter walking next to her as his focus was on his soon-to-be wife. Once they had arrived, Percival gave him Andrea's hand with one, last, warning look, before he joined the Narnians with Trumpkin and Trufflehunter.

Aslan started to give a speech to the gathered people, but if someone later asked Caspian what the Lion had said during the speech, he would've absolutely no idea as he was purely focused on Andrea. The woman smiled back at him, her eyes full of love as Aslan continued on. Seeing that they weren't paying attention, the Great Lion chuckled and told them that it was time for the vows.

Caspian went first. "Andrea, not too long ago, I had nothing. My uncle and only family betrayed me and wanted me dead. I had to flee my home into the forest, where I met you. You helped me get through the stressful time that followed, by supporting me, making me smile and by just being there when I needed you. I am so lucky to have you in my life and I cannot wait to share life's adventures with you." He stated.

She beamed at him and squeezed his hands, before speaking up. "Caspian, like you, I had to leave everything that I knew behind. I was lost and alone. Even when I found my home with Trumpkin, Trufflehunter and even Nikabrik, I still felt like something was missing. When you came into my life, I finally found that something. You gave me comfort in a way that no one else could and I love you so much for it. Living here has taught me a very important lesson: family doesn't end in blood. And I can't wait to be part of your family, my darling. Now and forever." She promised.  He smiled at her, not minding the tears in his eyes at all.

She chuckled and pulled one hand free to wipe them away. Aslan pronounced them husband and wife and told Caspian that he could kiss his bride. He didn't waste another moment and kissed her like his life depended on it. She happily returned the gesture as the crowd cheered and trufflehunter came forward, carrying a pillow with a beautiful crown on it. After the couple had broken apart, Aslan told Andrea to kneel down and she obeyed.

Trumpkin lifted the crown from the pillow and carefully put it on his surrogate daughter's head. Andrea smiled at him and thanked him as she stood back up with Caspian's help. "People of Narnia, I give you: king Caspian X and his queen Andrea Graves." Aslan announced and everyone cheered again. The feast that followed was fantastic, even it the newlyweds were only there for the banquet and a a few dances with each other and friends. Andrea danced with her father and smiled at him, still overjoyed that he had been there on this important day.

After a few hours, Caspian and Andrea retired to their new chambers. Before they entered, Caspian lifted his new wife up in his arms and carried her over the threshold. She chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He gently put her down on the bed. "I love you so much, my darling." He whispered. "I love you too, my king." She replied and he smiled, before kissing her. They were quite busy for the rest of the night.

_A few months later._

One of the first things that Caspian did was appoint Percival as head of the queen's personal guard, a duty that he took very seriously. He had also ordered the start of building several ships as Telmarines feared the sea and had destroyed the Narnian fleet a long time ago. Caspian and Andrea went to see the progress on the first ship. "It's going to be a beautiful ship." Andrea commented and her husband agreed as they looked at the almost finished ship. It really was a beautiful vessel and it was going to be the pride of the fleet The men working on the ship thanked them, before continuing on with their job.

The man overseeing the project walked over to them. "Your Majesties." As you can see, the ship is almost finished. We just need a name and we wanted you to have the honour of naming it." He told them. "What do you think, my darling?" Caspian asked his wife, wrapping an arm around her. Andrea thought for a minute, before smiling. She knew the perfect name for the ship that would announce the dawn of a new age.

_"The Dawn Treader."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished. It took a while. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I will do the next movie as I'm not really into this fandom anymore, but we'll see. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/647111040192026694/ (ring)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564834832255/ (wedding dress minus the diadem.)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/339036678197788719/ (crown)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
